


SSAEM

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, HINT OF FEELINGS, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: School AU‘They say “all good boys go to heaven”But bad boys bring heaven to you’Teacher!Jeonghan x Student!SeungcheolPURE SMUT. AGGRESSIVE CHEOL
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	SSAEM

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A SINNER. 
> 
> KIDS STAY AWAY. 
> 
> I MEAN IT!!!
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> ssaem (like the first syllable of "semaphore"), it's an abbreviation of the word "선생님" (seonsaengnim), which means "teacher".

Two velvet black eyes followed his every move. Lingering… penetrating… as if undressing him.

Jeonghan gulped. He felt warmth coming up to his cheeks. He blinked and slighty shook his head and brought his attention back to the board. The chalk slipped from his hand.

So he bent down to pick it up. His back against the class.

On the farther most part of the room, a student gripped on his table so hard-- a growl stuck in his throat.

His pants felt tight.

So when the bell rang, signifying the class has ended, he bolted out.

Jeonghan could only stare at his student’s retreating form. He crooked his head to the side, wondering what happened that got the leader of the class in a hurry.

The students are leaving. Jeonghan felt his phone vibrate so he fished it from his pocket.

_‘Meet me in the dance room at 6’_

Jeonghan’s body tensed. A mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

\--

He could feel his hands sweat as he walked on the hallway. He spotted the dance room on the far end of the corridor.

When he slid the door open, the sight of his student welcomed him. Jeonghan felt a lump on his throat. This man should be illegal.

He went closer and nudged the sleeping form. “Seungcheol.”

The same velvet black eyes greeted him. His lips forming into a smile. “Ssaem. It took you a while.” Seungcheol stood up and easily towered over Jeonghan

“I got stuck on something.” Jeonghan said and then asked, “Why did you want to meet here?”

Seungcheol smirked and held him by the wrist. “ _To prove a point_.” the student led him to the back of the room, having Jeonghan face the mirrored wall. Seungcheol stood behind him.

“It seems you’ve been trying to test me today..” Seungcheol whispered into his ear. Their eyes met as they stared at each other in the mirror.

“W-what do you mean?” Jeonghan shuddered as Seungcheol’s breath came in contact with his nape.

Suddenly, Seungcheol tugged on his choker from his nape, causing it to tighten around his neck. “Well first, _this_.” the sudden tightness caused Jeonghan to hold his breath. He felt Seungcheol’s hand on top of his head, guiding it to rest on the student’s shoulder. “this is driving me crazy.” and to prove his point, he licked the side of Jeonghan’s neck, from where it connects to the shoulder up until the base of his ear.

Jeonghan’s stomach tightened. _Fuck._

“And this… _shirt_ \--- did it have to be this sheer?” Seungcheol ran his hands on the teacher’s torso. “Even in a distance I can make out your nipples.” his hands stopped when it reached the two buds and he flicked it and slightly pinched and he smirked when it hardered to his touch.

Jeonghan by this time is trying so hard to control his breathing. “Seungcheol..” he breathed out.

“You’re such a slut, ssaem.” Seungched tugged at Jeonghan’s shirt thats tucked in inside his pants. “Refusing me at first but now…. you’re even asking for it.” his hands dived to touch the exquisite feverish pale skin underneath.

Jeonghan’s breath hitched, “I wasn’t… wasn’t asking for it.”

Seungcheol quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, you weren’t?” he tugged on his nipple. “Not even when you bent down and let everyone oggle your ass?”

“I wasn’t… that--that was an.. accident. The chalk slipped.” Jeonghan stuttered.

Seungcheol quickly grabbed a chair and pushed the teacher over so the latters ends up hovering over the chair. “Seungcheol.. what-- what are you doing?” his eyes grew wide. Surely, the student is aware they can’t do anything here, right?

“It’s okay. The guards will not round here until 8pm. So we have all the time.” The student was quick to get Jeonghan out of his pants. Jeonghan gasped, panic and adrenaline mixing in his blood. “So you’re telling me, you bending over is an accident huh?” then Seungcheol dropped to his knees behind Jeonghan. “Then what if… I fuck your ass with my tongue and say it was an accident?” and before Jeonghan could even react, Seungcheol had already acted on it.

Jeonghan felt his knees give in under him as Seungcheol’s soft yet firm tongue darted to his hole-- prodding for entrance. He turned his face to the right and almost lost it on the sight of his student’s face on his ass. _“Cheol!_ ” he gasped when he felt the muscle push in. Seungcheol massaged his buttcheeks, parting it to provide more access.

“You have no idea how the sight of your ass messes with my mind.”Seungcheol lapped hungrily on Jeonghan’s pretty hole. So pink. _So inviting_.

When he felt satisfied, he got up, took his pants off and asked Jeonghan to kneel down. The teacher wasted no time in handling his student’s cock. _Fuck everyone. Fuck the risks._ None of them matter anymore.

Jeonghan bobbed his head up and down, with his hand wrapped around Seungcheol’s cock, pumping him the same pace his mouth does. Seungcheol bucked against his mouth, groaning at how good his teacher’s mouth feels around his rod.

“Ssaem, open your mouth wide.” he instructed. Jeonghan complied. Seungcheol took a handful of Jeonghan’s hair and thrusted inside his hot cavern. Jeonghan gagged when the tip of Seungcheol’s cock hit his throat. But he fought it and clenched his throat muscles so Seungcheol feels the pressure. This elicited a loud grunt from the student.

Seungcheol looked at their reflection in the mirror. _Fuck_. Just the sight of his cock going in and out of his teacher’s pretty mouth is enough to drive him to the edge. “Ah fuck!” Seungcheol yelped as his own orgasm surprised him. His body shuddered and his mind went blank when he saw Jeonghan staring at him, their eyes locked, all this while Seungcheol releases his cum inside Jeonghan’s mouth. Jeonghan sucked him dry and let go of his cock with a pop. Seungcheol had to steady himself by gripping on the chair beside them.

Jeonghan licked the sides of his mouth, where some of Seungcheol cum leaked. Then he stood up and was about to pick his pants off the floor when Seungcheol caught him by surprise and dragged him to sit on his lap.

Jeonghan blushed the darkest shade of pink as he avoided looking at themselves in the mirror. What’s even more embarassing is the way his cock stands proudly between his legs.

“We’re not done yet.” Seungcheol fished the lube and a condom from his pocket. “Give me your fingers.” then he squeezed the lube on Jeonghan’s digits. “ _Finger yourself_.” came the clear command.

Jeonghan’s eyes bulged out. “ _What_?”

“You heard me.”

“But Seungcheol I--”

“Do it.” Seungcheol’s voice was dark and dangerously low. It didn’t help that he whispered that to Jeonghan’s ears and finished by biting and tugging on it.

Jeonghan hesitated.

“Come on..” Seungcheol urged him, placing both his hands under Jeonghan’s thighs and spreading him open even more.

Jeonghan could easily die of embarassment. But by the way Seungcheol’s eyes pierced through him in pure wantonness, he found himself losing all his inhibitions and giving in to both their carnal pleasures.

Seungcheol smirked when Jeonghan lowered his fingers and started wetting his hole. Jeonghan wasted no time and pushed a single digit in, he threw his head back, closing his eyes.

“ _Stop_.” he was surprised by Seungcheol’s word. So he searched for his eyes on the mirror. “Don’t close your eyes. Look at yourself-- _at me_. I want you to remember who you’re doing this with.” hearing those words were enough to make Jeonghan combust right there and then. But he shouldn’t. He used all of his remaining self control to deny himself of release. Not yet.

Not until he has Seungcheol’s cock inside him.

Jeonghan did as told. He let his finger linger, then pushed it in and then out slowly at first and then faster.

“One more.” came Seungcheol’s order. Jeonghan gulped, but obliged anyway.

He pushed another finger in, biting his lip. He felt teeth on his shoulder blades. Seungcheol is biting him.

“Oh God, Cheol.” Jeonghan moaned as his fingers disappear in his hole. He heard his student chuckle on his ear. “That’s right, ssaem. Call out my name. So that everytime you touch yourself, you think of me. “

Jeonghan wanted to cry. This is all just too much. “Please, Cheol. _Please…_ ” he hissed and begged.

Seungcheol is enjoying this far too much so he teased his teacher some more, “Yes Ssaem? What do you want?”

“You.” by this time, Jeonghan is fucking himself shamelessly, fingers abusing his tightness. “I want you.”

“You’ve got to be clearer, Ssaem. So I know.” Jeonghan wanted to smack the shit out of his cocky student. But right now, all he could think of was his huge cock inside him. So he said, “I want you to fuck me.”

Seungcheol wasted no time. He wanted to watch some more, but his newly-hardened erection is screaming at him. It wants to be buried deep inside his teacher. “I got you.” he said as he placed a kiss on the side of Jeonghan’s neck. “Put the condom on me.” he said while lifting the smaller man. Jeonghan got to it immediately, rolling the rubber on his student’s thick cock.

Seungheol supported Jeonghan’s weight. “Put my cock inside you.” Jeonghan reached for his student’s cock and placed it on his entrance, guiding it in. Seungcheol slowly let’s go of Jeonghan’s weight, burying his throbbing length inside the tight puckering hole.

Jeonghan couldn’t hold back little cries of pleasure as he take in the sight of Seungcheol’s cock slowly disappearing inside him. He went crazy when it went all the way up and hit his spot.

“Wrap your arm around my neck.” Seungcheol instructed so Jeonghan will have more control. As soon as Jeonghan wrapped his arm around Seungcheol’s neck, he lifted his hips up all the way to his students engorged head then lowered it again to graze his most sensitive spot.

Seungcheol held his breath. He knows he will not last long-- not with the sight of his beautiful teacher lost in his own lust-- and especially not with the beads of sweat running down Jeonghan’s neck down to his partially exposed chest. _Fuck_. Jeonghan will be the end of him.

Seungcheol wanted more control-- wanted to feel Jeonghan more. So he leaned back and thrusted his hips up to meet Jeonghan’s hips halfway. The teacher could feels his eyes rolling to the back. _Fuck_. He’s close.

Jeonghan couldn’t keep his eyes off of them. He felt his stomach tighten again when he saw the way Seungcheol’s thick thighs constrain in the effort of thrusting against him. He loves how Seungcheol is packed in all the right places.

But his thoughts were cut off when Seungcheol suddenly lifted him and they stood up-- without breaking contact-- pushed him against the mirrored-wall, making him bend down so his face is against it then pushing back in.

“Cheol!” he gasped as he turned his head to the side once again and found the view from that side of the mirror to be better. Thank God this room is fully covered with it.

Jeonghan wanted to collapse. It’s just really really too much. The feeling, the visuals that went with it will drive him mad. Especially at how Seungcheol rams into him mercilessly-- how the muscles in his student’s ass constrict as he thrusted in him. Right now, the only thing he knew right in the world is Seungcheol fucking him. Because by God--- he does it so fucking well.

“ _Ssaem._ ” Jeonghan heard the familiar tone. Seungcheol is close. So he reached back to grab Seungcheol by the hip to push him inside him even more. Jeonghan moaned against the mirror-- sweat and the clouding of his breath combined. “Cheol I’m coming.” he warned. He reached down to stroke himself in the same pace of Seungcheol’s thrust. After several more thrusts, he came crying Seungcheol’s name.

The added tightness coupled by the sight of Jeonghan nearly collapsing got Seungcheol off the edge. He thrusted as he emptied his seed inside his teacher.

Supporting Jeonghan’s weight, he sat back down on the chair with the teacher sitting on his lap. Jeonghan rested on top of him, eyes closed, breathing uneven. Seungcheol loved this view the best.

“We should go and clean up.” Jeonghan whispered once he regained a straight mind.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his hips. “We have more time.”

Jeonghan shook his head slightly, “We can’t risk it.”

He lied.

He would.

He would risk it all.

_Over and over again._

\--

**Author's Note:**

> KKEUT. 
> 
> I am one corrupted carat. I am sweating. I am ascending. 
> 
> I think after this fic, I’ll go on a 20-day cleansing lmaoooo. 
> 
> Well you know the drill. I love comments and kudos. It inspires me to write more. <3 So please do leave a little love. Thank you!!!!
> 
> Oh and wash your hands and stay safe!!!! <3


End file.
